Your Words Cut like Knives
by Writ-in-Fire-and-Ice
Summary: In which Hermione is jealous, Ron seems to be oblivious, and I attempt to write romance. 6th-year!fic. Ron/Lavender and some Hermione/Ron. 1st person-Hermione POV. For Emmasexual's Song Lyric Challenge on HPFC.


The pain across his face could be seen from forever away. Really, who could blame him anyway? But this isn't the start of the story, it belongs closer to the end. So lets rewind the pensive back, and I'll tell you what happened...

There's a twinkle in her eye, and she's smiling brightly. Ron's smiling right back and inviting her to sit down and have a butterbeer. She gives him a smile that's clearly just for him, and I feel like throwing up. She thinks she's so charming, but Ron's clearly fallen for it anyway.

The dates fly by, a first at the Three Broomsticks.

"The food's delicious, Ron!" She says excitedly, Ron looks so proud. I just sip my drink in the corner and read my book. It's not like I love him; I just don't want him to get hurt. Lavender's gone through more boyfriends than most.

"The company's even better though, Lav." The look on his face is just so loving, so sweet and caring, Lavender smiles that smile again. I shake my head and try to stop watching.

A second date, a third, and soon they're snogging in the common room. Not longer after I'm crying on Harry; there's no more denying it. I'm starting to fall for Ron.

It's not but a few months in to their relationship, when I see Lavender snogging some Hufflepuff. I grit my teeth and walk on; Ron's never going to believe me anyway. I run into Harry and he's babbling about whatever he's found in the stupid book this time, but honestly, I'm tired.

I snap, "That book is going to be nothing but trouble! Mark my words, that 'Half-Blood Prince certainly isn't all he's cracked up to be! You're going to use one of those spells, and it's going to backfire spectacularly!" Huffing, I turn on my heel before he can argue back. I have had enough of arguing with Ron; I don't want to fight with Harry either.

I'm turning a corner when I hear it; Ron makes an offhand comment that's clearly an insult to me. The words cut like knives, and all I want to do is runaway. The tears start falling, and it's first-year all over again. Where's a troll when you need one?

I blindly turn a corner. Faster, faster, anything to get away. I collide with Neville, but pick myself back up and keep running.

"Hermione?" Neville calls, but I ignore him. Still running, I seem to have doubled-back because there's Ron pushed up against the wall by Miss-Any-Moment-Not-Kissing-Ron-is-Wasted Lavender. Tears still streaming, I run by. Not fast enough, apparently, because Ron pushes Lavender off.

"Her-" His voice fades; I'm too far away to hear. Up a staircase, down a secret passage, and few turns later, I'm in front of a very familiar tapestry. A wish later, and I'm inside a room with the perfect sofa for crying on.

It's some time later before I finally stop crying, and soon I'm reading. _Hogwarts: A History _is wonderful as always. It's got to be hours later when I hear a voice.

"Lavender's cheating on you. With a Hufflepuff at that, not that I've anything against 'Puffs."

Some mumbling later, Ron says, "I can't ever get it right."

A few things I can't hear later, and my mind drifts. Curled up on the sofa, I imagine a future. A wonderful, Voldemort-less future...

_"Rose! You didn't forget anything dear?"_

_ "No, Mum. I have everything. Books, homework, robes, wand..." I smile at my daughter, while Ron wraps an arm around my waist. Rose runs off to find Harry's son, who is predictably named James Sirius Potter. _

_ "Don't forget to find a compartment!" I yell. I turn towards my son who's 10. He pouts, clearly wanting to ride the Express too._

_ "Hugo, why don't you go find Lily? I'm sure she'll want some company." Of course, Harry named his daughter Lily Luna. Hugo runs off, and I stand back up. Fred and George are laughing; their respective children are already smiling mischievously. I already feel sorry for the prefects._

_ Luna's standing with Neville, cooing over their kid. Neville just smiles and slips the kid a Herbology book. I turn to see Harry nearby and wave. I walk over, and noticing Ron's bent down __telling Rose something..._

Hogwarts: A History slips from my hands. A smile graces my face, and I roll over, dreaming of the future. What a wonderful place it's going to be...

* * *

AN: Gah! I know I fail romance, but I tried. I don't like Romione at all, and this isn't accurate to HBP at all I'm sure. I tried to forget that book ever happened. Hermione's dream, while based off the Epilouge, isn't that accurate for obvious reasons. I made no mention of Ginny, because I'd fail at that even more. So... what do you think? Hermione's probably OoC-y, but really? She seemed that way throughout what I retained of that book.

Just realized I never re-included the line from the beginning, but whatever I like the story this way.


End file.
